


Purring like a kitten

by Kindred



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Drax, Alpha Peter Quill, Alpha/Omega, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker in Heat, Peter Quill Feels, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Peter Quill, drugged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Peter Parker is kidnapped and take across space to be sold in an omega Auction. Here come's long Peter Quill to saves the day, or is Tony Stark going flip his lid?





	Purring like a kitten

**Author's Note:**

> lack of sleep and two movies in a row strange thoughts happen.

Peter and his crew rush into the room ready to rescue the kidnapped omegas, they had their guns ready and their blades sharpen and Groot flexed his branches as they were prepared to spill some blood, and to return the omegas to their families or somewhere where they would be safe. But what they didn’t expect to see was a teenager kicking the arses of these traders. 

The boy was no older than 16 maybe 18 was string the men up by some kind of webbing pinning them to the walls hanging them upside down by their feet. Peter was stun as he watches the teen brake the noses of two really big troll like guys, what they lack in brain power they make up in size. But this small, slim omega had just knocked them out and was using them as trampolines bouncing from one to the other. “Wow.” He whispered as the teen landed on the floor and hulled the two trolls up into the hair by their ankles and let the other omegas us them a piñata. “I like him,” Gamora said with a smirk as she put her weapons away, Peter looked around at them and then frowned at the group and lifted his hand up.   
“Whoa- whoa kid stop we’re the good guys!” The teen looked him up and down and tiled his head at them before lowered his hand.  
“Really?” He asked, suddenly one of the swingmen lashed out at the teen jabbing him in the thigh “Ah!” He cried out as he moved a little too late. Dropping to the floor the omega pulled out the needle of his leg.

Quill rushes over to him and knelt by his side and looked at the needle and sighed “Shit sorry kid they just drugged you.” The omega’s eyes widen in shock as he whimpered, Quill couldn’t help but look at his pale limbs of the boy as he sat there looking at him in horror. He and the other omega were dress in very little just some skimpy white harem pants or skirts that were more see-through than anything.   
“Please make it stop!” He begged as panic washes over him.   
“Wait to hold on.” He turned to the swinging bag guy and punched his face making him splutter and groan. “What was in that needle?” He asked as he fisted the being suits.  
“What do you think? All omegas fall to their biology even the strong ones.” He sneered to the brown-eyed teen, Quill growled and pulled the man up and close to him “There is nothing you can do, this one doesn’t have a waiting out period he will need an alpha if he wants to live.” He chuckled; the omega snarled and punched the man in the face knocking him out and a couple of teeth.  
“Come on let’s get you and these other O’s out of here before the buyers turn up,” Quill said as he stood up and held out his hand. The teen took his hand and stood up and looked at the man as he watched other omega leave with the strange group. “I’m Peter Quill but you can call me Star-Lord.” He smiled; the teen blinked at him and blushed as he felt the drug start to work.  
“I’m called Peter too, Peter Parker.” He tells him quietly as he watches the alpha shrugs his jacket off and places it on Peter’s shoulders.  
“Small universe.” Quill says as he smelt the spike in Peter’s scent “It’s the okay kid I will look after you.” Quill smiled as he put his arms around his shoulders.

Once on the ship, they returned the other omega it just left Peter who was started to feel weak in the knees the more time he spent around Quill. His omega Instinct is telling him to submit to fall to his knees and tilts his head as he offering himself to this strong alpha. Quill’s voice was sending shiver thought the omega’s fevered body. He tried to touch anything that is cold to help him cool down but the drug was hitting him faster than he thought. Quill wasn’t fairing much better the scent of the omega was starting to driving him crazy, he licked his lips as he realised that the drug was working…fuck that is quick, the shit bag wasn’t kidding… he let out a growl as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Where are you from Peter?” He voice came out rough; he coughed and tried to clear his throat. “We can drop you home to your family.” He said Quill was proud of himself at how steady he made his voice.   
“Earth.” The omega finally whispers Quill’s eyes widen as he stared down at the large brown eyes omega …fuck…he whispered  
“Earth.” Quill repeats as he starts at the pale skin omega “As in a big round blue and green planet in the Solar System?” He asked   
“Yes, that one.”   
“A really small universe.”

Peter looked around at the others in the ship and blinked in shock to see a tall walking and talking trees “Oh so cool.” He said in awe as he looked up at the tree, he was a little taller than Peter and was rather interested in the omega’s hair.  
“I am Groot.” Peter giggled   
“I bet you are.” Peter smiled as he reached out to touch Groot  
“Don’t touch him he’s in a bad mood.” Came a voice from the cockpit, Peter leaned to the side and looked around a large alpha with red markings on his skin and saw the racoon at the controls.   
“Is that a racoon?” He looked as he looked back at Quill   
“I’m not a racoon.” Came the snarl, Peter frowned and rubbed his arms feeling a hot and cold set in.   
“Yes you are, but you’re my first talking one.” Before Rocket could say anything Quill jumped in pulling Peter back and making him sit in a chair.   
“Keep away from the trash panda he is never in a good mood.” He told the omega, Peter just giggles when he heard Rocket mutter something about putting something nasty in alpha’s bed.  
“I like him.” He smiled. Quill frowned at how the teen his reacting and looked up at his friends to see if they notice anything. 

Quill pulled Peter upright and looked into his eyes “Yep that is a heavy dosed.” Peter’s omega eyes suddenly have a light blue hue to them instead of their normal warm browns. “The guy had stabbed him in the thigh with a needle.” The alpha said.  
“His heat will cause us some issues,” Gamora tells them.   
“You think I don’t know that? We have to return him to Terra but it will take us a while and in the meantime…”  
“You must help him through his heat,” Gamora tells him as she turns to look at him, Quill frowned and then turned to look at her with wide eyes.  
“What why me?”   
“He chooses you as his alpha, also I don’t the other alpha’s on this ship are suitable to deal with a Terra omega.” She then points to Drax. 

When he looked he saw the large man cooing at Peter the omega looked up at him and blinked as Drax tries to woo him…he is the worst… Quill thought as he marched over to them. “Oi keep your mitts off him, he’s my omega!” Quill growls as he walks up to Peter and grabs his arm and pulled the giggling teen away.  
“Yay I belong to someone.” He snorted as he cuddled into Quill’s side  
“God, you're high.” The alpha mumbled.  
“I don’t have mitts.” Drax growled back “But I do have large hands for pleasuring little squish omegas.” Quill’s mouth dropped as he stared at the large man as he curls his fingers under Peter’s chin. Quill snarled as he scooped Peter up and flung him over his shoulders and carried him away heading towards his quarters.   
“MY OMEGA DRAX BETTER REMEMBER THAT!” He snarled loudly as Peter waved at them.

They turned a corner before walking to Quill’s quarters “Mind your head.” He tells Peter who ducks his head as the doors closes shut behind him and then dropped Peter onto his bed. “Hi.”   
“Hi.” Peter smiled at him as he looked at the rumpled bed sheets. “Right so this is how it’s going to work, you are drugged kid they have forced your heat to arrived and they made you so docile that I bet you would have taken on a whole ship of Ravagers and still be purring like a kitten. “  
“Ravagers?” Peter asked   
“Tell you later, it seems that the drug they gave you is mixed with something else, either way, I’m going have to help you. There is a reason why it’s banded and why Nova Corps so a little apeshit about it.”   
“Nova who?”   
“Later.” He sighed as he knelt in front of Peter and looked at the young omega’s face. “Do you understand anything I am saying to you?” He asked softly as he stroked the side of his face.   
“A little.” He mumbled as he yawned…yes he’s sleepy perfect…Quill yells in his mind, he knew he will a little time before it become too dangerous.   
“Look takes a little nap and I will make sure we are heading back to Ter… Earth.” He smiled, Peter smiles back at him as he curled up on the alpha’s bed and falls asleep very quickly “Oh thank god.” He sighed as he sits on the floor. His Alpha brain is telling him to do it take the omega now while another part is telling him he need’s Peter understands what is happening.


End file.
